Would you date with me?
by unpredictable girl
Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk mengajak kencan sahabatnya dari kecil?silahkan baca dan tinggalkan kritikan anda


**Would You****Date With Me****?**

Tokoh dalam fiksi ini murni milik **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC (banget), alur dipaksa, typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Romance gak kerasa, Humor terlalu dipaksa**

Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

BRAAKKK

"Dobe," sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dibanting dengan keras. Membuat penghuni kamar itu terkejut bukan main. Sang pelaku, pemuda berambut raven, tak peduli akan perbuatannya yang telah merusak suasana tenang dikamar itu. Pemuda ini justru memanggil sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika pintu itu rusak lagi?" sang pemilik kamar, Uzumaki Naruto melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sahabat pantat ayamnya itu.

"Dan lagi, untuk apa kau kerumahku jam segini? Bukankah kau tahu kalau ini adalah jadwal nonton film favoritku tanpa seorangpun pengganggu?" Naruto mendelik melihat sahabat ravennya hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Ck. Diamlah Dobe. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Sang pelaku, Uchiha Sasuke melemparkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan lalu merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang Naruto yang berukuran King size.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bantuan? Tumben sekali." Naruto kembali menghadap kearah TV dikamarnya yang menampilkan acara kesayangannya. Tom and Jerry.

"Aku serius Dobe. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapinya." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke

Hening.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasur Naruto.

TUING.

Muncul empat sudut siku-siku disudut dahi Uchiha bungsu ini. Naruto malah sibuk menonton televisi yang menayangkan perkelahian kucing dan tikus itu. Hei Naruto, sepertinya kau membangunkan naga yang sedang tidur.

BLETAKK

"Ittai! Sakit Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakan sang sahabat.

"Memberimu pelajaran. Kau pikir apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa maumu lalu segera pergi dari rumahku. Kau menggangguku menonton acara kesayanganku." Naruto menyerah.

"Kau tahu apa mauku Dobe," Naruto mengernnyitkan dahi bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto mendengus nafas keras. "Kau tidak berhasil mengajak Sakura-chan berkencan? Ajak saja dia taruhan, jika kau menang maka ajaklah dia berkencan. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut ditolak. Nah, aku sudah memberikan solusinya, sekarang KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI. AKU MAU NONTON TOM AND JERRY." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ck. Sialan." Sasuke menendang pintu kamar Naruto. "Taruhan, eh? Boleh juga." Sasuke menyeringai senang lalu meninggalkan kamar sahabatnya.

Would You Date With Me?

Konoha High School.

Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang memiliki siswa-siswi dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata itu seharusnya sudah sepi sekarang. Tapi tidak begitu dengan hari ini. Seluruh murid KHS terlihat berkumpul mengelilingi lapangan basket. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?

Terlihat dua orang anak manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan, yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model yang melawan gravitasi, memakai seragam basket berwarna merah dengan nomor punggung 10, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sang bungsu Uchiha yang merupakan cowok paling diincar oileh seluruh siswi KHS.

Sang gadis bermahkota pink sebahu, memaki seragam basket berwarna putih dengan garis biru dipinggir seragamnya, bernomor punggung 25. Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang meski tomboy tapi tetap mempesona. Sang primadona sekolah yang juga putri dari kepala yayasan dan kepala sekolah KHS.

Kapten basket putra dan kapten basket putri.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertanding Sasuke? Ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri, eh?" ujar sang primadona diiringi dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Kau yang harus siap dengan kekalahanmu sahabat kecil," Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Sakura hanya memutar emeraldnya dengan bosan, "bermimpilah tuan Uchiha. Katakan taruhannya!"

"Dua permintaan untuk setiap pemenang bagaimana?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyeringai licik. "Diumumkan didepan seluruh siswa?" tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Deal," mereka berjabat tangan. Pertanda kesepakatan telah dibentuk.

Peluit telah dibunyikan. Pertandingan tidak resmi ini dimulai. Teriakan-teriakan menggema dari seluruh penjuru lapangan. Bahkan terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi memasang taruhan.

"Traktir ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku jika Sasuke-teme menang," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto kepada gadis pirang panjang disebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Dan bayari kencanku dengan tuan pemalas itu, jika Sakura yang menang." Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura menyetujui taruhan itu.

Pada menit-menit terakhir pertandingan, semangat Sasuke dan Sakura belum pudar. Skor yang masih menunjukkan 0-0 pun belum berubah sama sekali. Kini bola basket itu berada ditangan sang Uchiha bungsu. Saat mencapai garis tengah lapangan, Sasuke memasang Triple Threat Position dan siap melakukan medium shoot. Tapi tiba-tiba, pandangannya beralih ke emerald sang lawan yang memblokir jalannya. Haruno Sakura memasang puppy eyesnya.

'Jangan pasang wajah itu Sakura, atau aku akan terjerat nantinya. Oh, baiklah. Aku memang telah terpesona padamu.' Sasuke yang sibuk membatin tidak sadar jika bola basket itu telah berpindah tangan. Sasuke baru sadar saat sahabat duriannya, Naruto berteriak kencang "TEME NO BAKA!" Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Sakura yang telah sampai 1 meter didepan ring. Sasuke berniat merebut bola itu. Uuppsss. Kelihatannya kau terlambat Sasuke. Bola telah masuk kedalam ring.

PRRRIIITTTTT

Peluit panjang dibunyikan. Tanda berakhirnya permainan. Suasana masih hening, sampai Ino berteriak. " SAKURA MENAAANGGGG!" dan disusul teriakan gembira dari para pendukung Sakura. "HORREEE!"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, lalu terduduk ditengah lapangan. Frustasi, eh? Sakura menghampiri Sasuke sambil memasang senyum kemenangan. " Siap mendengar permintaanku, tuan?" Sakura membisikkan ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus keras. "Katakan apa maumu, jidat!"

"Kau marah, eh? Ayolah, kau yang mengajakku. Jadi, terima saja kekalahanmu." Sakura mengambil mikrofon. " DIAM SEMUANYA!" lapangan yang tadinya ramai dengan teriakan pendukung Sakura, kini langsung hening.

"Sesuai perjanjian, maka akan kukatakan dua permintaanku didepan kalian semua. Kalian siap mendengarkan?"

"Siap!" mereka menjawab secara kompak.

"Kau siap ayam?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke menjawab dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah. Permintaanku adalah, yang pertama, selama seminggu Sasuke yang akan melatih tim basket putri, menggantikan aku." terdengar beberapa teriakan senang dari anggota tim basket putri.

"Yang kedua," keadaan hening lagi. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan menyeringai licik. "Sasuke akan melatih tim cheerleader selama seminggu ini." Sakura melatakkan mikrofon lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

Krik krik krik.

Hening.

"HAHAHAH," suara tawa pecah dilapangan itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke melatih cheerleader? Oh, kau melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah meremehkan sahabatmu tuan.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan sekolahnya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Dipermalukan, eh?

Would You Date With Me?

BRRRAAAKKK

Sebuah pintu berpelitur dibanting dengan kerasnya. Menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Membuat beberapa orang pelayan dan tuan rumah dirumah itu terkejut. Sang pelaku hanya menggerutu tidak jelas tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"UCHIHA SASUKE," sang pelaku, yang lagi-lagi adalah bungsu Uchiha pun menoleh. Menghela nafas sebentar lalu berucap, "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Ada apa? Kau tanya ada apa?! Oh, demi Kami-sama. Dimana sopan santunmu bocah? Berapa kali harus Kaa-san katakan untuk mengucap salam saat kau kembali dari sekolah? Apa sebegitu sulitnya mengatakan 'tadaima' Sasuke?" sang Kaa-san, Uchiha Mikoto memberikan tatapan tajam terbaik pada putra bungsunya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata sekelam malamnya dengan bosan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya Kaa-san,"

"Tapi Kaa-san tidak dengar,"

"Aku mengucapkannya dalam hati," jawab Sasuke memasang wajah polos. Lalu bergegas menaiki tangga rumahnya. Berniat menenangkan diri dikamarnya.

Tuing.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul didahi Mikoto. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Would You Date With Me?

Siang itu, lima anak manusia tengah berbincang dengan serunya disudut kantin KHS. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Hei Naruto-baka apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang heran karena Naruto dari tadi terus melemparkan senyum genitnya kearah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tidak lihat Saku-chan, aku sedang tebar pesona?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa? Tebar pesona? Heii memang siapa yang mengatakan kalu kau itu mempesona? Kau pikir kau mempesona? Tidak! Dasasr baka!" jawab Sakura mengomentari dengan sadis

JLEB!

"Huuuaa! Hinata-chan aku sakit hati." Naruto mencari kesempatan dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata. Hinata semakin memerah. "Sakura-chan…jangan mengejeknya,"

"Dasar modus!" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baka Naruto, ada yang mencarimu," ujar Ino. Naruto yang memang dasarnya genit langsung tersenyum cerah. "Siapa?"

"Kami-sama. Dia berpesan agar kau cepat pulang," sambung Ino.

"hahahaha…" tawa Sakura dan Ino pecah melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Tidak lucu," ujar Naruto menahan malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Sasuke," tanya Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya tidur.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tiba-tiba suara baritone menyahut dari belakang.

"hei, kau panjang umur Teme," Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke agar duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar, tidak perlu kau temani pig," ujar Sakura.

"heh, memangnya siapa yang mau menemanimu. Sembarangan." Ino melemparkan bola-bola tissue kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa ringan.

Sepeninggalnya Sakura ketoilet, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menggebrak meja. Membuat mereka yang ada dimeja itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Naruto menciut melihat Sasuke memancarkan aura membunuh.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku bertanya pada kalian agar kalian memberi solusi bagaimana caranya mengajak Sakura kencan. Tapi KENAPA SELALU GAGAL?"

"Teme…" Naruto berdiri.

"DUDUK…" Naruto langsung duduk melihat amarah Sasuke.

"Aku bertanya padamu…" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto, "Tapi kau selalu sibuk dengan Tom and Jerry itu. Oh ayolah. Akan kubelikan kau kucing dan tikus yang nyata agar tidak menonton film balita seperti itu. KAU SUDAH 18 TAHUN DOBE."

"Kau…" Sasuke menunjuk Ino, "Kau katakan agar aku memberikannya bunga. TAPI KENAPA DIA MENDADAK PINGSAN?"

"Hei itu karena kau memberikannya bunga bangkai versi mini…" Ino memprotes.

"DIAM…" Sasuke memotong perkataan Ino. "Lalu kau…" Sasuke menunjuk Hinata, "oh, ayolah. Bahkan kau langsung memerah jika Naruto menggodamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memberiku solusi!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Dan kau…" telunjuk Sasuke beralih ke Shikamaru, "kau hanya bisa mengucapkan 'mendokusai' saat aku bertanya padamu."

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru membalasnya dengan trademarknya.

"Jangan ucapkan kata menyebalkan itu, tuan pemalas," Sasuke menggebrak meja sekali lagi.

"Sasuke…" Ino memotong perkataan Sasuke. "DIAM…" Ino langsung duduk kembali saat Sasuke membentaknya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Dasar teman merepotkan." Hei Sasuke, itu trademark Shikamaru bukan?

"Teme…" Naruto menunjuk kebelakang Sasuke.

"APA? Tidak bisakah kalian mendengarkankanku sebentar?" Sasuke masih mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"APA?" Sasuke yang merasakan tepukan dibahunya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menoleh kedepan kembali saat tahu ternyata gadis pink itu yang menepuk bahunya.

Eh?

Gadis pink?

Bukankah Haruno Sakura?

APA!?

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah horror.

"hahaha…jadi kau mau mengajakku kencan? Baiklah. Jemput aku besok jam 2 siang. Aku tunggu tuan Uchiha." Sakura meninggalkan kantin sekolahnya sembari tertawa kecil. Sudah berapa kali kau mempermalukan sahabatmu itu Haruno?

Sasuke kini yang wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tapi senyum senang tersirat diwajahnya. Oh, bersyukurlah hanya ada kalian ber-enam dikantin itu, Uchiha.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Jadi kau melakukan semua itu untuk mengajakku berkencan?" Sakura masih menggoda Sasuke yang kini duduk disampingnya. Mereka melakukan kencan mereka hari ini sesuai janji Sakura.

"Diamlah Uchiha Sakura," kini Sasuke yang menyeringai senang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Aku belum bilang kalau aku mau jadi milikmu." Sakura memprotes.

"Belum bilang? Berarti kau mau bilang seperti itu?" Sasuke masih menggoda Sakura.

"Ti…tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Sakura kini merona mendengar godaan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun sekarang." Perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Itu kau bisa,"

"Itu kan contoh ayam!"

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Kalau begitu tangkap aku, jika kau menangkapku maka aku akan memanggilmu seperti yang kau mau," Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke

"Hei…tunggu! Jangan lari jidat!"

**.**

**.**

**OWARI beneran**

A/N :

Apaan ini!

Oh hancur sekali :'(

Hai! perkenalkan saya newbie baru. Mohon kritikannya untuk fiksi perdana saya , senpai. Saya udah lama jadi silent reader. Tapi baru sekarang tergugah bikin cerita sendiri. Nekat bikin cerita ini dengan berbekal "istilah-istilah difanfiction" dari om google xD

Kalau bisa jangan dipuji ya. Takut ntar saya jadi sombong. xD *padahalGakAdaYangMauMemuji

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca fiksi yang hancur ini.

Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya senpai *ojigi.


End file.
